Watatsuki quotes
a tenth month passes, star ham ham still won't stop talking about male pregnancy #I call him doctor WHAT #assassins lurk behind the escalators #@Jaden thoughts on Mm,gradients #women are like volcanoes, they r hot but u can only admire them from a distance #animorphs more like those books i would always glance at but never read whenever i saw one in school #penguin style more like click everything to see what i dont have #boi u think im the one who was dming everyone eggplants??? #where's juiceterlator too #apj is the false prophet #shurow is the one true god #girls are like geysers, they are comprised mostly of water molecules #because https://en.touhouwiki.net/wiki/Touhou_Wiki is 1000% superior #is mumu in the room #i haven't don't anything in class the past few days cuz the teacher is no longer expanding the directions and they are only up on the board which is like 40 feet away and I can'ts see that far #riyita thinks february is gonna be a graduation party since megg hinted that it would "have trivia" #idc about switch unless it has pokemon #yo does anyone here know how I can find out which models the cpi files call for for each item cuz if u do I will make u permanent admin and give u all the cp music oggs u want #jess more like I <3 duplicate pages #tfw u look up "gangplank" and get a bunch of league of legends pics #!told shurpw #If you are disguise as Penguin... i am disguised as a Plant. #Need Help? Let's Hope I Don't Take Four Hours to Respond #vic irl http://i.imgur.com/mwuZzIE.jpg #feb 1st also means cp is eight weeks away from closing # *suberb owl #wow i ship it http://i.imgur.com/pYI2NoT.png #tfw after june 26 this relationship will turn pedophilliac #in kindergarten me and this other kid were pretending to play Star Wars and we both wanted to be Han Solo, that's my worst early school experience #tb to prank calling cp and Pizza Hut #if anyone ever says the "admins are unfair" please look at turtleshrooms blocks #i was 2 when i joined, now im almost 9 #ur a decent op oppa gangnam style #when u go full jes mode http://i.imgur.com/PtiDEra.png #vic can do stuff?? i thought he jsut recycled wikibot code and failed at python #tfw u brother walks in the kitchen while u have two windows with precure and cp both up (sweatingirlrn) #jes the kinda guy to cook kawkeet and be like i do what i want #!tell custardthewikibird http://i.imgur.com/M7ZAGz8.png #thoughts on being too lazy to do anything but too bored to not do anything #i feel like im wasting my time and that i should be doing something but theres nothing i want to do #football is for little babbys who cry to their mumu #tfw trying to eat breakfast and there is a spider chilling by my plate #raven more like devoid of any character development besides im an emo XP #id take hitler any day #tfw backs in too much pain to get out of bed #thoughts on ep 8 of splash star introducing a new villain who legit says "señoritacos" #jes help apj spammed my wiki with pics of ppl pointing guns i mean #idk if ive said this ever but ember, u disturb me #come on Apj26, i was stick for the day and it was great